The present invention relates to a method for remanufacturing a process cartridge. A process cartridge is a cartridge in which a charging means, a developing means or a cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus, a cartridge in which at least one means among a charging means, a developing means, and a cleaning means, and an image bearing means, are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus, or a cartridge in which at least a developing means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally disposed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, an LED printer or a laser beam printer), an electrophotographic facsimile machine, an electrophotographic word processor, and the like.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which employs an electrophotographic image forming process also employs a process cartridge system, in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and processing means which act on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally disposed in a cartridge which is removably mountable in the main assembly of the image forming apparatus. This process cartridge system makes it possible for a user to maintain an image forming apparatus without relying on service personnel, drastically improving operational efficiency. Thus, the process cartridge system is widely in use in the field of an image forming apparatus.
A process cartridge forms an image on recording medium with the use of developer. Therefore, developer is consumed as image formation is carried out. Thus, as the developer within a process cartridge is consumed to a point at which it becomes impossible to form an image which is satisfactory in quality to the user who purchased the process cartridge, the process cartridge loses its commercial value.
There has been heavy demand for a method for reviving the commercial value of a process cartridge which has lost its commercial value due to the consumption of the developer therein. Hence, there has been heavy demand for a simple method for remanufacturing a process cartridge.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for remanufacturing a process cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge, which can be revived in commercial value after its commercial value is lost due the consumption of the developer therein to a point at which it fails to form an image which is satisfactory in quality to a user, and a method for remanufacturing such a process cartridge.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remanufacturing method for a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the process cartridge including a first frame for supporting an electrophotographic photosensitive drum, a second frame supporting a developing roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum and accommodating a developer to be used for development of the electrostatic latent image by the developing roller, the first frame and the second frame being rotatably coupled with each other, the method comprising:
(a) a frame separating step of separating the first frame and the second frame from each other;
(b) a developing blade dismounting step of dismounting, from the second frame, a developing blade mounted to the second frame to regulate an amount of the developer deposited on the developing roller;
(c) a sealing material mounting step of mounting a sealing material between the second frame and the developing blade;
(d) a developer filling step of filling the developer into the developer accommodating portion through a developer supply opening for supplying, to the developing roller, the developer accommodated in the developer accommodating portion;
(e) a developing blade mounting step of mounting the developing blade to the second frame; and
(f) a frame coupling step of coupling the first frame and the second frame. According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remanufacturing method for a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the process cartridge including a first frame for supporting an electrophotographic photosensitive drum, a second frame supporting a developing roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum and accommodating a developer to be used for development of the electrostatic latent image by the developing roller, the first frame and the second frame being rotatably coupled with each other, said method comprising:
(a) a frame separating step of separating the first frame and the second frame from each other;
(b) a developing blade dismounting step of dismounting, from the second frame, a developing blade mounted to the second frame to regulate an amount of the developer deposited on the developing roller;
(c) a sealing material mounting step of mounting a sealing material between the second frame and the developing blade;
(d) a developing blade mounting step of mounting the developing blade to the second frame; and
(e) a developer filling step of filling the developer into the developer accommodating portion through a developer filling port provided in the developer accommodating portion; and
(f) a frame coupling step of coupling the first frame and the second frame.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remanufacturing method for a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the process cartridge including an electrophotographic photosensitive drum, a first frame for supporting a cleaning blade for removing a developer remaining on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum, and a second frame supporting a developing roller for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum and having a developer accommodating portion accommodating a developer to be used for development of the electrostatic latent image by the developing roller, comprising:
(a) a frame separating step of separating the first frame and the second frame from each other;
(b) a drum exchanging step of exchanging the electrophotographic photosensitive drum mounted to the first frame with a new electrophotographic photosensitive drum;
(c) a developing roller dismounting step of dismounting a developing roller mounted to the second frame;
(d) a developing blade dismounting step of dismounting, from the second frame, a developing blade mounted to the second frame to regulate an amount of the developer deposited on the developing roller;
(e) a sealing material mounting step of mounting a sealing material between the second frame and the developing blade;
(f) a developer filling step of filling the developer into the developer accommodating portion through a developer supply opening for supplying, to the developing roller, the developer accommodated in the developer accommodating portion;
(g) a developing blade mounting step of mounting the developing blade to the second frame; and
(h) a developing roller mounting step of mounting a developing roller to the second frame; and
(i) a frame coupling step of coupling the first and second frames.
There is also provided a process cartridge which has been remanufactured in accordance with the remanufacturing method of the presend invention.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.